


Obsessed

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-11
Updated: 2000-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to KSA's Group Challenge: Gwen's Hot Caesar Challenge: Can't really say why but I feel in the mood for some hot Caesar-fic so I'm offering following challenge. Write a fic with following first line, "The emperor of Rome had a new obsession."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

The Emperor of Rome had a new obsession. His council was getting worried. The rumors amongst the servants were running wild. And Caesar was planning.

Julius Caesar never considered himself an ordinary man. He knew that from the day he was born he was destined for greatness far beyond any mortal man. He knew his name and his achievements would be remembered far and wide for all eternity. His conquest of Gaul and Britain would be recounted in all its glory generation after generation. The War in Troy would be long forgotten before his victory in Pharsalus ever was.

And he knew that nothing he desired was ever denied.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The invitations had been sent, received and the celebration was underway. Caesar's palace had been elegantly decorated and renovated for the event. All the furniture had been replaced. In its place lay comfortable lounge sofas, cushions strewn on the cool marble floor. The slave had draped the archways with soft silk curtains in dark reds and laid large buffets with every delicacy known to man. The walls were covered with either frescoes or drapes.

Every king and queen from every kingdom, large or small, poor or prosperous, had come from all over Greece in the 'attempt to achieve a beneficial understanding between the Romans and Greeks'.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Iphicles leaned against the low railing of the balcony, settling his forearms on it. He sloshed his wine around in the silver goblet he held loosely. The fall was setting in and the nights were starting to get colder. The soft breeze whipped his hair around in disarray. Iphicles ran one hand over it, trying to tame it. He turned slightly as the curtains keeping the cold air from entering the great hall behind him moved to let someone pass.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, King Iphicles?"

Caesar came out on the balcony and stood next to him. Iphicles turned back to see the sunset, the rays of light painting the sky in reds, yellows and blues against the Roman landscape. Iphicles breathed deeply to slow down his suddenly thundering heart as he pushed his hips painfully into the railing, trying to calm down his arousal.

"I wonder why we think we have different gods when their creation's just as beautiful wherever I go." Iphicles hoped his voice had sounded normal.

"Men need something that's their own, even if it's just the idea of who our gods are."

Iphicles just hummed in agreement, without looking at Caesar.

"You haven't answered my question. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Iphicles scoffed. "No offense, Caesar, but I find nothing enjoyable in mingling with the same stuck up, pompous, self-righteous royalty that I have to deal with everyday back home."

"Why did you come, then?"

"It's a good cause, this alliance." Iphicles shifted uneasily. "Corinth will benefit, and my people will appreciate that."

"I'm glad you approve," Caesar said, smirking. "The treaties will be read tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be to the liking of everyone present."

"I'm sure of it."

The wind started blowing even harder and both men shivered slightly.

"I'm going to retire from the party. Do you want to join me in my chambers for a drink, King Iphicles? We can talk about the alliance."

Iphicles looked back at the gathering darkness around them. The cool breeze was now an icy blast of wind. "Sure, I'd like that. Call me Iphicles. I can't stand all that formality."

"As you wish, Iphicles," he said.

They entered the hall and walked through the doors, unnoticed by all those present except Caesar's assigned guards. They walked in silence towards the end of the hall, the drunken laughter echoing behind them. Caesar produced a key to open the door to his room, ignoring the guards standing in attention on either side of it. He then went to the table laden with blue porcelain bowls filled with golden pears and grapes and tall bottles wine and poured two goblets of the rich, blood red wine.

Seated in the most comfortable of the lounge sofas in the opulent room, Iphicles looked around the large room. The floors were bare to show off the random patterns of black streaked marble. The windows were only slightly covered with dark purple, silk curtains. The wall frescoes told the story of Rome's foundation, beginning with Romulus and Remus, and ending with Julius Caesar himself. There were two more lounges like the one he sat on and one desk to the side of the bed. The bed itself was the main attraction of the room. Impossibly large, the four bedposts has intricate designs neatly carved into them. The posts supported a canopy with tied back drapes like those on the windows.

Sitting besides Iphicles, he handed him one of the goblets. Iphicles took a hesitant drink, knowing better than to get drunk alone with the Emperor of Rome. He was reputed to have no scruples, to be ruthless, to stab anyone behind his back.

And maybe that exactly was what attracted him to this man.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Caesar smiled as noticed the ever growing bulge in the Iphicles' leather pants. Standing, he took the goblet from Iphicles' hand and set it aside. Caesar pulled him on his feet tight to his body, and devoured his mouth.

As the shock of Caesar's actions wore off, Iphicles eagerly participated in the kiss, not noticing he was being pushed back onto the sprawling bed. Not relinquishing his hold on Iphicles' mouth, Caesar settled himself on top of him. Caesar pushed his arms up, running his hands from his shoulders up to his fingers, where the touch deserted him momentarily.

Iphicles started when he felt the velvet cushioned metal enclose his wrists. Breaking the kiss, Iphicles looked up. He pulled on the cuffs, testing their strength and slack. He hardly could move them an inch before they stopped him cold. Both panic and lust showed in his face as he contemplated being at the mercy of Caesar.

"Oh yes, this is going to be very good," Caesar laughed.

Shedding his clothes and getting out a dagger, Caesar started to cut his clothes off. He watches as Iphicles tried to rein in the shivers caused by the cold kiss of the knife. Finally free of all barriers between them, Caesar straddled Iphicles' head, holding his hard cock to his lips. One drop of precum glistened on the head, tantalizing Iphicles. His tongue flicked over the slit, and as it melted in his mouth, Iphicles gave in to his lust, Caesar smiling down at him. Sucking the hard cock into his mouth, he began to lick at it enthusiastically.

Caesar started to thrust harshly into the delectable mouth, until he felt himself close to coming. Pulling out, he slid down Iphicles' body, settling between the widespread legs. Grabbing each leg he lifted them up towards Iphicles' chest. Aligning his saliva-slick cock, Caesar thrust fully into Iphicles' body. Holding onto each leg, he started a rough pace, pulling almost completely out, then pushing back inside. Iphicles cried out, and every time Caesar thrust hard, Iphicles rocked up against him.

Grunting loudly as he climaxed, Caesar spilled his seed deep into Iphicles and slumped forward, catching himself on shaky arms. Iphicles was squirming underneath him, trying to rub his cock against Caesar's body, looking for relief.

"You want to come?"

A shaky nod.

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything," Iphicles moaned.

"Good," Caesar approved as he took a firm hold on Iphicles' cock, which jerked in his grip. A slight stroke was all that took to get Iphicles to climax. "Good," he repeated as he licked the cum off his fingers. He leaned on one elbow as he admired the sprawled figure next to him. "Now about that alliance..."

~finis~


End file.
